


The Words We Use Are Strong

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Prince Adrien and his new wife Marinette are free from the public eye after a long and very public wedding day, and all they want is to bring Adrien's valet and 'close friend' Nathaniel back into the fold with them to share in the true face of their love. Anonymous commission.





	The Words We Use Are Strong

The wedding of Prince Adrien was a grand affair, one that had the world watching, and the world also believed that it knew what came next, thought it had the situation all figured out, but it wasn't just Prince Adrien and the newly royal Princess Marinette who slipped into their marital bed for their first night as a married couple. Nathaniel, Adrien's valet, servant, best friend, best man, and secret lover climbed into the bed too, and he was just as aggressive with the prince's lips as his newlywed bride was. Just as aggressive with the bride's lips, too, as kisses spun dizzily off in all directions while Marinette and Nathaniel, completely naked, stripped clothes off of their prince piece by piece, kissing their way along his body.

“Everything is like it should be,” Adrien said, fingers tangling in his lovers' hair as he urged them slowly further down his body, not particularly subtle in how he urged them down. "I've had to live a lie all day where I don't love you as much as I love Marinette, Nathaniel. But we know the truth, and the three of us are all we need." It was sweet words for a man urging his lovers down toward his cock with as direct and shameless an intention of indulging as he could get, but there was little hesitation in the way that Marinette and Nathaniel alike sank down into place, seeking out his touch and the smoldering swell of desire that was soon to follow, something greedy and hot that they were happy to lean into and embrace.

Nathaniel and Marinette both had a choice between drawing back to respond to him, or keeping their lips against his taut, fit body as they worked their way downward, and neither could for a moment hold back the aching lusts holding onto them. The wedding had been a probing time, and this was a moment together they sore needed as their mouths drifted into place and they let themselves go.

Fingers interlocked around the base of Adrien's cock as his two lovers held onto it firmly, pressing their first kisses down against his shaft and letting out low, rumbling moans as they gave in to it. Their gaze held firm as they stared up at him, as they ached and marveled at the prince lying there happily offering his perfect body to them, and they couldn't hold themselves back. They almost worshiped his cock as their tongues dragged in all directions across his shaft, showing something driven by a sense of shameless heat and aching surrender they just had to give in to, letting the pleasure guide them down slowly deeper and deeper into the pulse of pure, unrelenting love.

Adrien's cock throbbed under the twofold attention it received, the prince groaning as he said, "I take that back. Now everything's like it should be." His smile widened, a cocky little joke doing nothing to keep his lovers from adoring his cock in all directions. He watched the way they moved, watched Marinette focus lower and working at his shaft while Nathaniel got his lips around the tip of his cock and pressed downward, taking him in and getting right to work at sucking him down, something very direct and shameless guiding him in his hungry approach. An approach that earned him loving groans from his prince.

Marinette watched as Nathaniel worked his head up and down in steady appreciation of Adrien''s cock, her own mouth trying to tend to his shaft, but the more she watched, the more she ached for some of him too. Nathaniel had a bit of a 'habit' with Adrien's dick, almost greedy in how he took him down, leaving an urgent and aching Marinette licking, stroking, and doing her best not to let out the words that eventually spilled from her lips in frustration. "You're doing it again."

Immediately, Nathaniel drew back, muttering some words of apology and allowing Marinette to lick her way up and suck their man's cock down too, working down quicker and more eagerly as she got her taste. Nathaniel added some quick cheek kisses to his girlfriend to make up for it, before drifting back toward Adrien's cock again, focusing on its pleasure and on its worship without anything to hold them back. That little hiccup wasn't a problem, and from there it all sailed smoothly amid their steady oral affections, mouth servicing the princely dick with a heat and forwardness nothing could tame.

They swapped his cock back and forth, taking turns sucking him down and lavishing him with oral praise, their mouths a bit too occupied to give him much in the way of feedback in the heat of the moment, but it was all okay by them. They were happy just to push on, to adore his cock and tend to him with the utmost affection and love, driven by something focused on his indulgence and on a pleasure he couldn't get enough of. Every hot groan that followed was a lustful confession to them, and the more that Adrien felt of their mouths steady against his cock, the more that Adrien just craved the chance to give himself up to it.

The pleasure pulsed and ached, growing hotter and hotter by the second under this loving back and forth, his cock throbbing within their grasp. Marinette and Nathaniel reached a point of adoring Adrien's cock where they couldn't even really think about how to handle themselves, just passing it back and forth with lustful kisses, sucking on it for short bursts and even pressing their lips against the head together, adoring it with a sloppy, open kiss that drove Adrien absolutely wild. He had no idea at first how his love for Nathaniel was going to mingle with his love for Marinette or how they were going to get along, but she hadn't made him have to choose or divide his time; Marinette had been the missing piece of the puzzle that helped everything fall perfectly into place.

Locking lips and adoring Adrien's cock together was as hot and as intense a way to kick off their night as they all could have hoped for. Adrien got to feel two mouths on his cock, while Marinette and Nathaniel got to get nice up and up close with each other while tending to his big dick, lost to the pleasure and the kisses, to stray touches, to the thrill of feeling him throb harder and warn them, "I'm going to cum. Oh, fuck, this is amazing!" His hips squirmed and ached, something absolutely mad taking hold of him as he lost himself, groaning with a powerful swell of shameless pleasure as he came.

His cock erupted, shooting forward a hot gush of thick, creamy seed that Nathaniel and Marinette were both right there and ready to take his load, accepting it mostly into their mouths before shoving into a hot, chaotic kiss with one another. It was their last little treat for Adrien, a show of lust that had him smiling as his cock twitched and ached before them. They knew he loved to watch them kiss in the aftermath of their lustful cock worship, and they were happy to savour it, enjoying the thrill of passing his cum back and forth in their tight, hot kiss before swallowing it down and drawing away slowly enough to let the little strands of saliva connecting their lips and tongues snap in very dramatic fashion.

"You two are the best," Adrien groaned, patting his thigh. "Marinette, climb up. Nathaniel, how would you like to fuck our bride with me?" The way he said 'our' bride made Nathaniel shudder with delight; he loved knowing how they thought of him as a part of this, no matter what any public-facing claims or legal record said.

"Do you even have to ask?" Nathaniel was quick to shift upward and seize the opportunity in front of him, getting his hands onto Marinette's waist and hastily hiding her up into position over Adrien, urgent and aching in his own way for what was to come.

Marinette didn't mind the extra help of eager hands, even if she felt like she had everything well in hand herself. Shifting up and eager into place atop Adrien's cock, Marinette moved with her own haste, not wanting to waste a second in her urgent bursts of desire and heat. She needed him, and she needed him now, a very direct shove of intent as she seized hold of his dick and sat herself down onto it, needy and hot as she pushed forward, taking his cock into her and letting out hot, desperate gasps of delight as she took him on. "Make this the best night of my life, both of you," she pleaded, wiggling her hips and trying to entice Nathaniel onward.

Moving into place, Nathaniel had to deal with the fact that Marinette was too impatient to actually let him on. Already, she rocked up and down atop his cock with an urgency and vigor that he had to try his best to deal with even as the pressures laid into him harder and harsher by the second. There was so much here to try and struggle through and deal with, but he expected that, lining up his thrust and taking it at just the right moment to sink into the tight embrace of Marinette's ass, groaning as his body went flush against her back and he let the pleasure take hold of him.

The feeling of both cocks sinking into her at once made Marinette wind up with ecstatic bliss, body shivering through the pleasure and excitement of feeling the two men both buried deep inside of her and thrusting away, Adrien with an imposing presence from below while Nathaniel moved quickly behind her. Both were gifted with incredible cocks, Adrien's cock a bit thicker and Nathaniel's cock a bit longer, but she got plenty of both and the ecstasy was impossible to deny as she twisted through this hazy, pulsating rush of need too eagerly to know how to handle herself. She just worked her hips back and forth, driven by something desperate and feverish, a primal need to indulge that ruled her.

But Adrien had other ideas, and threw the other two for a loop as he seized control of the situation and toppled everything over. Somewhere in the midst of it all, Nathaniel ended up pinned down to the bed with Marinette sandwiched between them and Adrien laying claim to his newlywed wife's pussy viciously from above, his lips pressing against hers and refusing to let go. "Mine," he growled. "You're both mine." From above, he had a better position from which to dominate this situation, to stake his claim over them both as his wedding night became a measure of pure indulgence and feverish need.

Neither were surprised by Adrien throwing sense on its head and pounding so vigorously into them. It was precisely the sort of thing Adrien was wont to do, really, the most dominant and motivated of the three. With his big cock leaving both of them shaky and desperate more times than they could count, Marinette and Nathaniel didn't even hesitate or question when he said to do something, they simply did it, and loved every second of what followed.

From below, Nathaniel just worked to keep up the pace, thrusting into Marinette's snug ass from below and savouring the feeling of all the weight and the pressure upon her, stealing kisses when Adrien's lips weren't flush against hers. With how fitfully Marinette rocked between them he didn't really need to do much, but that would have been lazy and far less than Marinette deserved, so he threw himself into giving her everything and letting the pleasure burn hotter and hotter still within him, driven by something as potent and chaotic as he could possibly muster, hands tight on her hips as he kept up the pace and enjoyed the shameless, indulgent thrill of giving in to all of this.

Marinette worked faster, harder, getting fucked into utter bliss by the thick cock pounding away at her, and she wasn't sure how to deal with all of these sensations but she knew she craved more, moaning through the chaos and delight with unrepentant vigor. She was stuck here, lost to the chaotic rush of ecstasy that came from getting taken this hard, and she couldn't be slowed down, refused to hold herself back or hesitate in how she let it all go, let the pleasure take white-hot hold of her. Her orgasm wound up, throbbing and aching, and as she let herself go and cried out, "Cum in me!" as found that there was nothing she craved more than the chance to move like this forever between the men she loved.

The feeling of both cocks firing off in unison and filling her with their cum only made her yell hotter, thrashing and twisting in unraveling bliss as Adrien and Nathaniel filled her, gave her the swell of something so chaotic and exciting that she could barely think through this ecstatic haze and the pleasure that ensued, but she knew she needed more, craving satisfaction and indulgence still as she clung to them. She was about to ask for more when Adrien cut in with his own ideas.

Hands moved quickly, pulling Marinette off of Nathaniel as the prince took charge. "Don't think we forgot about you," he told his valet and lover, pulling him up to sit in his lap, pulling him right down onto his cock and growling, 'Ride," into his ear before pulling Nathaniel into a kiss too deep to help. Nathaniel didn't hesitate, moving quickly and urgently through the pressure upon him, hips bucking up and down in swaying desire and want as the confusion and heat all got the better of him. It was so very chaotic and potent, a mess of ecstasy washing over Nathaniel as he just did as he was told and got to hammering his way down onto the thick cock buried up his ass.

Marinette watched as Nathaniel's cock flopped and bounced about from the way so he vigorous rode their prince, and she knew she wanted a piece of that, climbing up onto Nathaniel's legs and straddling him, refusing to just watch her boys have all the fun. She sat herself right down onto him and went all out in the frantic, needy shove forward of someone completely lost now to desire. Impaling herself down onto his cock, she was quick to pull his lips from Adrien's even just for a moment, reminding him, "This night is about you too," before relenting to the way her husband refused to let Nathaniel's lips be anywhere but against his, a flare of jealousy and territorial frustration Marinette just accepted, content to watch them kiss while she rode Nathaniel's lap.

Stuck in the middle of his lovers, with Adrien's cock up as ass and Marinette's pussy snug around his own dick, Nathaniel was in heaven. He lost himself to the flurry of possessive kisses as Adrien fucked him steady, gave him all that same intense hunger and aggression he was used to. Under this kind of pressure, there wasn't a moment where he ever considered this to be anything but pure excitement, embracing the chaos the desire burning up within him as he let the pleasure take firmer and firmer hold of him, each passing second more enticing and intense than the last. "Fuck me harder," he groaned, trying to urge Adrien on, begging for more.

Hardly able to deny such a request, Adrien's hold tightened on Nathaniel's hips, effort redoubled as the strength he put behind each hard shove upward made Nathaniel tremble against him, moaning into their hungry and hazy kiss as he did everything he could to leave Nathaniel overwhelmed and ravaged. He wanted nothing more than for Nathaniel to understand his place here, and he knew it came easily, that there was something to be said for how well the trio clicked together and everything became so seamless, but after they day they'd had he wanted to make sure Nathaniel was fully aware of how much they loved him. 

Not that there was any way it could have passed him by. The primal thrills he felt getting taken by his lovers, off feeling Adrien pounding away at him from below while Marinette rode him with wild and vigorous intent, made or something that he was happy to lose himself to, moaning harder and needier as he gave up to this pleasure, body shivering through something so hot and so tense that he didn't really know how to deal with any of it. but he knew he wanted more, knew he craved something so powerful and so intense that nothing was going to hold him back. He needed their love and needed the certainty that he was where he belonged, and when Nathaniel had that, nothing could stop him.

All of this pounding and heaving and absolute surrender made for exactly the kind of night the trio had been hoping for. Back and forth their bodies heaved in erratic satisfaction, embracing the chance to feel the surge of heat rushing through them, embracing something as tense and as exciting as they could have ever imagined. Nathaniel came first, unable to withstand this twofold rush of attention and heat for much longer. He lost himself to the swell of ecstasy burning hot within him, yelling out in bliss as he came undone and everything lit up bright within him. Adrien's kiss refused to leave him be, keeping him 'quiet' as he lost himself.

But the desperation was clear within Nathaniel's body, as Marinette felt him cum inside of her and Adrien lost himself to the clenching of the tight ass wrapped around his cock. Nobody was able to hold back as they let it all go, the pleasures hitting them hard and bringing them all to delirious heights of bliss together, chaotic moans spiraling out of control as the three came together, moving as one and letting nothing come between the two of them.

Marinette was the first to fall, and the boys were tired enough that she dragged them down with her, ensuring she was pinned down to the bed under their combined weight, but that was exactly where she wanted to be. Where all of them wanted to be. Stuck inside of each other and likely to fuck again in mere moments, once they gathered their breath, for a short little twist in time they remained close to one another, refusing to let go or break from this warmth, savouring the closeness of one anothers' bodies pressed in tight. The world didn't need to know about their love and the hiding didn't matter as much as they worried it would, because Nathaniel knew he was a part of this just as big as the other two, and that it was their own private secret.


End file.
